The Ornament
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: When she sees him in the local card shop, she's unable to keep her eyes off him. Short story. This is part of my Secret Santa gift to "oldfashionedgrl" over at LiveJournal.


Andy Flynn contemplates the small, frosted glass ornament in his large hand, a delicate snowflake. It reminds him of her. Not so much the fragility, but the care the creator had to put into it while keeping the rest of the ornament secure from breaking.

Difficult, he knows.

He loves to watch her work sometimes. Loves to see the gears turn in her head. He loves the gait in which she walks and how her heel doesn't make much noise, even though she doesn't use the heel pads that some women use to prevent the noise from occurring. It's never bothered him though. He loves the sound of her voice. Low and authoritative at work, and relaxed and mid-toned while out at dinner or at home. Andy Flynn has been unable to describe his relationship with the woman he's so desperately wanted to date since he first laid eyes on her.

Sharon Raydor knows he can't see her. She knows he's completely focused on the task at hand, no pun intended. That he was choosing something for her. Because much like Andy Flynn's thought process, her own was focused on the silver haired man before her.

She loves his boy-like charm. She loves the shade of brown that make the iris of his eyes. She loves the small gut he's abled himself to grow. Not too much, but it makes her aware that he isn't too self centered. She likes that he likes her, it's been a long time since a man has looked at her like that. She isn't even sure if Jack ever did. Even once.

Picking his head up, he can feel that he's being watched. Andy looks to his left, seeing her standing there. Her black riding boots, dark skinny jeans tucked within them, and donning a low cut sweater. "Hey, beautiful." Spills from his lips. He's never been so brazen with her. Never since they've started this escapade of denial. Instantly, his cheeks begin to blush and his lips grow numb with embarrassment.

"Oh, I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, Lieutenant." Her quick reply hangs in the air. Of course she heard him. Of course she wasn't expecting it. Of course it's caused a smile to grow on her face, "You look as if you're busy."

"No...I was just thinking about you, actually." Holding up his prize find, he grins broadly, "Do you like this one?"

"It's absolutely beautiful." Moving closer to him, she loops her arm in his, "You wanted to buy me an ornament?"

"Well, jewelry would be too much. I know anything you already have is ten times better than anything I'd get you. Cash isn't thoughtful enough. Wine is-"

"I understand," Sharon nods, "But Andy, you don't have to get me a single thing. You know that."

"I know I don't have to do anything, but I want to. You mean a lot to me and you've changed my life for the better. I can't thank you enough. The least I can do is buy you a Christmas tree ornament. I know your tree means a lot to you."

"If I could leave it up all year round, I would." She hums a soft chuckle, "I can keep this on my desk. That way, I'll see it every day instead of just once a year. They have presentation boxes that-"

"You'd want to do that?" Andy raises an eyebrow, surprised she's acknowledging him in that way. "I mean, you don't have to do that just because I-"

"I want to." Waiting a moment before continuing, Sharon slowly licks her bottom lip, "You mean a lot to me too. You gave me the courage to finally divorce Jack this year. I mean...it's twenty-five years too late, but it's something. I'm eternally grateful for that."

"That wasn't me, that was you. You shouldn't stay with someone you aren't happy with just out of spite or Catholic guilt. It isn't fair to you or them. It's easier to just cut your losses sometimes."

She nods slowly before glancing around the shop, "Are we having this conversation in a Hallmark store?"

Doing the same, Andy then looks back to meet her eyes, "Yeah, I guess we are."

"I see." Sharon takes a deep breath before placing her hand on his shoulder, "How about, instead of having this conversation here, we have it over dinner later?"

"I think that's a great idea, Captain." The name thing. It amuses them both. Calling one another by their title instead of actual names when they're together. At work, they do just the opposite. They each know it drives their mutual friends, in particular Louie Provenza, absolutely crazy. "Should I make reservations?"

She shrugs before backing away, "We can order in?" A smirk plays at the corner of her lip, a smirk that drives him wild.

"And I'll bring your gift." Andy grins broadly back to her as she mixes in with the tide of people to the store before making his own way to the register.


End file.
